everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Slam Dunk (Da Funk)
Slam Dunk (Da Funk) is a song from Five. Lyrics Five bad boys wit da power to rock you Blowin ya mind so ya gotta get into Five five what you waiting Four four if you want to Three three Two two One let's do it (Welcome to tonight's game And if you've just tuned in These five guys have been Slam dunking all night I'm feelin really good about this John Hit me) Do you want to get freaky Well the five of us makes one Gotta put the good vibe on If you really want to feel that Got the flava in my song But I really need to know (Here we go) Do you want to get down Do you want to get funky Do you want to get down Get on down Slam dunk da funk A put it up If ya got that feelin Slam dunk da funk A put it up A put it up Slam dunk da funk A put it up If ya got that feelin Slam dunk da funk A put it up A put it up You gotta shoot pass slam Baby time to set if off I be up up away above the rim And hook a shot Alley oop baby Woop there it is and now I got ya 3 seconds left Is just enough for me to rock ya Check it how I flip it Rock a beat 'cause I get wit it You and everybody wants to be the man A well a hey Yippe yo Yippe four quarter slam Everybody grab a party and just get on down Do you want to get down Do you want to get funky Do you want to get down Get on down Slam dunk da funk A put it up If ya got that feelin Slam dunk da funk A put it up A put it up Slam dunk da funk A put it up If ya got that feelin Slam dunk da funk A put it up A put it up By now you want to know What hits you like a fork lift truck We got J ab rich sean and scott here Rockin the extra curricular Ladies love particular Fellas who knock the meter Get the boom shake regular 5 bad boys Honey no we don't quit Until we hit the rebound Sound with a kick So come on everybody, everybody in tune As I boom shake n rock a body gimme room Clap ya hands Move ya feet Push it in Pull it out To the beat Clap ya hands Move ya feet Push it in Pull it out To the beat Slam dunk da funk A put it up If ya got that feelin Slam dunk da funk A put it up A put it up Slam dunk da funk A put it up If ya got that feelin Slam dunk da funk A put it up A put it up Slam slam dunk da funk A put it up (Do you want to get funky) Slam dunk da funk A put it up (Get on down) Slam dunk da funk A put it up (If you got that feelin) Slam dunk da funk A put it up (Get on down) Gallery Five-SlamDunkDaFunk.jpg|CD COVER download2.jpg|Old Vevo Thumbnail maxresdefault (1).jpg|Current VEVO Thumbnail Category:Song Category:1997 Category:Five Category:1998